Past pains
by Justme210
Summary: Orihime Inoue is a student at Karakura's high school. She is a kind person who has a great pain in her heart. Despite she tries hard to hide it, could someone to understand her and to help her to heal herself ? She will succed or she will find something more in the process of healing ?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:  
Ichigo was one of the most popular students at Karakura's hight school. He had all the girls who he could ever want around him, but that was nothing for him. All his interests was only in fighting.

In was a sunny spring day. The school started a mounth ago. The first hour started, but Ichigo wasn't there. Orihime was searching with her eyes his free chair.

Despite he wasn't there she could sense his smell. It was a sweet one contrary his behavior. She desired once to know the reason why he was acting like that, but that was in the past.

Now all she wanted was to pay attention at the history class. It was right that she wasn't a fan of this domain, but everything could be better than do nothing. The minutes were passing slowly and the teacher was speaking about some kind of the war.

The pages are moving faster and Orihime was looking at the pictures. It was funny how she could change a boring history class in one of hers stories. She moved the pencil on her notebook and she tried to draw the scenes from her's mind.

She was so caught in her world that she felt when the door opened loud. Of course no one realized what happened, because the person who did all of this was Ichigo.

He entered in the class with his biker helmet on his head and the most of the girls cried his name. The teacher was nervous about his way to enter in the class and she wanted to punish him, but her heart was melted by the requests of the girls.

"Fine, mr. Kurosaki, but that's the last time when I overlooked your behavior. If you will do that again..."

"I will not do that ever again, mrs. "

"Go to your place and pay attention to the class. You better check one of your classmates notebooks because I will not repeat all again because of you."

"You can take my notebook." Said one girl and after the others wanted to lend their notebooks. The teacher succeded after a long time to stop the girls, but it was late. The bell rang and his fans gathered around him. Orihime was still at her desk lost in one of hers drawings.

"What are you doing here ?"

"A, Tatsuski-chan. Good morning. I'm sorry that I didn't speak with you I was lost in my thoughts again."

" I see. What did you draw now ?"

" Look!"Orihime presented to Tatsuki her drawing and she didn't know what to think.

"Orihime I..." the black haired girl tried to say when she was interrupted by another girl.

"It's amaizing."

"I'm glad that you like it, Chizuro." And Orihime smiled to the read haired girl. The two girl started a talk about the characters meant. After a while Orihime could read the look of the Tatsuski face and she explained the drawing for her.

"This is a battle between the aliens the first leader. He succeded to obtain our country from the invaders, but he couldn't think what it was coming. A pease war."

"Pease ?"

"Yes, of course. The king lost the main battle in the favour of the aliens, but he promised to them that he will grew their ammunition. And in this way the pease appeared on the earth. What do you think Tatsuski-chan ?"

"I'm thinking that this is something." Orihime would laught and she would change the subject if an orange haired boy wouldn't fall on her desk. She made her eyes bigger when she saw him so close to her, but Tatsuski slapped him. Orihime put her hands on her mouth while the boy was cleaning the blood from his mouth.

"Tsh, you have some power."said the boy while he was raising himself up.

"You're a garbage. Orihime are you ok ? " Asked the brunette. The boy's gaze moved at the girl in front of he just landed. Her eyes were horrified. Tatsuski touched her shoulder but she moved her hand quick and she run on the open door.

"What's wrong with her ?" The boy asked.

"Like I will ever tell you that. Come one Chizuru, let's hurry."

" Yeah." And the girls run on the Orihime's steps while Ichigo was still trying to figure what happened. One of the class girls named Sika embraced him.

"Ichigo, don't pay attention at her. She's odd. I heard that she is scared about blood. Probably because she saw her brother murdered."

"What murder ?"

"Don't you know ? I must to expect at that from you. Her brother named Sora. He was a teacher for a while. He was your football teacher. He was a good man, but some thieves wanted to steal from him. He just arrived at home when they finished so they tried to cover them robbery and they killed him. Two bullets in his heart. Orihime was the person who fond him. How sad. She had just 10 years old when that happened, but she still carried his body to the nearest hospital. The doctor could only to confirm his death."

"Does she have another relative ?"

"I guess not. Her parents died when she was only 4. I never heard about her relatives. She lives alone in an appartment. But why are you so curios about her ?"

"I'm not curios, I just wanted to know."

"Ichigo, please don't break my heart. Don't tell me that you have feeling for her ?"

"Tsh... You're crazy."

"Only for you. Come. Let's go to the shop. I want to eat something sweet. All this story saddened me."

"If you say so..."

"You're the best." And she gave him a kiss on his cheeck after what she took his hand and she exited the room with him.

Orihime was hiding herself in one of the dark corners of the high school. She was scared by the dark, but now the dark was her friend. She could to lose herself in his intensity. She didn't know why she reacted in this way.

She wasn't so scared of blood as she was after that day, but still. Seeing him hurt in front of her succeded to wake up some bad memories. Some tears come from hers eyes in order to wash the suffering from her's heart. No one will found her now so she could be free to express her feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Some hours passed since the orange haired girl hid herself in her secret place. She cried so much that she couldn't find the power to move her small body. Her phone was ringing, but she didn't respond.

She was looking with her big grey eyes at the persons ids. The persons were Tatsuski and Chizuru and some other boys and girls. Some of them texted her, but she didn't want to text them back.

She wanted just to be left alone. When she succeded to obtain some of her power back she raised herself and she decided to walk to her home. Of course the porter didn't ask her a think.

He knew her story and he caught her sometimes crying. He still offered to her a warm smile and she tried her best to return to him. Her legs were moving slow on the ground.

The world seemed to stop for a while. The birds aren't singing, the wind isn't blowing, she could see no cars, no people, even the sun hid hiself in the back of the clouds.

When she wanted to cross the street she was hit by a person. Despite the teen didn't wanted to push her she felt down. He helped her to raise herself up.

After she was on her legs again her vision clarified and she understood that he was no one else that Kurosaki Ichigo.

She took her hand back quick and the boy seemed to be surprised by her behavior. He wanted to approach to her but she moved herself away from him.

"Ok, I understood. I will not move myself from here. Are you fine ?"

" Yes, I am."

"Are you sure ? If you want my father has a clinic and he can..."

"No. "For this time the boy forgot even his words when he saw how quick he was rejected. It was because of him or what did happen. Usually it took some days or more time for a girl to reject him, or not. Why she was different. She moved her hands around her waist and she tried to not look in his eyes. " I will be fine. Thank you for your care. Have a good day."

The girl dissapeared so fast after she said the last words and it was hard for him to follow him even with his eyes. He didn't need to be an expert to recognize her attitude.

He was like her a long time ago till he started to behave like a cool guy and to fight to consume his anger. He was feeling bad for her. He couldn't to imagine himself in her situation.

He could move a little but thanks his familly. His familly is a difficult one so he must to be strong enough to face with them.

He changed his walk's direction to his high school's yard. There Tatsuski jumped on him and she was ready to kick his ass, but Chizuru was there and she succeded a little to hold back hers strong friend.

"You better run, I can not hold her anymore."

" Tsh... I never run for a battle, despite I'm not the type of the guy who can hurt a girl."

" So that will make the things easier for me. I could beat you faster and to ask you what I want to know."

"Do you know that you can ask me without to fight with me. Don't you ?"

"You're killing my fun."

"Tsh... I have no intention to fight with you so tell me what you want to know."

" Do you think that you can speak with me in this way ? Leave me alone. I will kill that bastard with my arms."

" Tatsuski, stay calm please." Insisted Chizuru, but she only succeded to be thrown at a big distance away.

" We're alone now so I can beat you better. "

" I'm telling you for the last time. I don't want to hit you, but if you will come after me I don't guarantee you that you will be safe."

"Did you forget or I must to remind you that your words couldn't make me stop if I want something."

" Tatsuski you're ruthless like always."

"Stop talking, more fighting."

The fight began or at least that seems so. The black haired girl tried to hit the boy with her karate's moves but he was avoiding them easily. The girl was so nervous that she will not stop herself till she will not make him suffer.

Ichigo did know very well the behavior of his old friend. As he said he didn't try to hit her, he only danced after her music. Tatsuski was so angry that she forgot that she was fighting and she concetrated her energy on her questions.

" Why are you interesed about Orihime ?"

"I have no interest in her."

" Really ? Because I don't think so. I think that you felt voluntary on that desk to see her reaction. Is your desire to have all the girls at your feet so important ?"

" Even you don't believe your words. I don't have a purpose, I only felt. It's hard to mentain on my legs when so many girls want my attention, and the girls aren't important for me. They're just a kind of objects."

" Who are you ? The boy who I known wouldn't speak in this way."

" That boy grow up and I'm speaking in this way because it's the true. Those girls don't love me. They love only how I look and my bad boy side. Sometimes is funny to be around them, but most of the time I hate it."

"If you dislike something you must to make something to change that."

" People can not be changed because I want so. And why is that your problem ? Don't tell be that you started to like me more than a friend."

"Don't be stupid. Your just my friend and you will not be more. I don't like when you're playing with my friends."

"What the hell, I told you that it was an accident. Please leave me alone till you will not hurt by yourself."

The girl wanted to give to him one of her most strong leg hits, but he caught her leg and put her on the ground.

"I said to leave me alone."

And the boy dissapeared while the black haired girl was trying to escape from the position of immobilization. Chizuru arrived after a long time in a dog position, because she was so tired. Tatsuski called her to help her, but the red haired girl felt asleep till she could reach at her.

Inoue was at her home for some time. She was taking a hot shower while she was trying to erase the memories of this day. When that boy pushed her the memories of her father when he was drunk and he was hurting her and her mother appeared again in her mind and when she heard about the doctor all was more painfull.

She remembered about how she must to lie about her wounds, that she felt or that she hit her only by herself. Her brother and mother ware the only persons who protected her.

They died, but the memories of them were still in her head. She was still in the shower when someone knocked at the door. Probably it was Tatsuski, but she didn't wanted to move herself.

She wanted to loose herself more in the warmth of the hot water. The sounds intensified. Orihime tried to ignore them but they were just harder and harder. Orihime covered quickly her body with a towel then she walked to open the door. She almost fainted by shame when she descovered that the guest wasn't her black haired friend.

"Ishida... I didn't expect you to come. "The boy blushed and himself at the view of the beauty girl almost naked. He tried to don't look direct at her, because he didn't want her to belive that he's a pervert.

"You forgot your things at the high school. I expected Tatsuski to come to get them but she wasn't around. I heard that she fought with Kurosaki."

"Why would she do something like that ?"

"You know how temperamental she could be."

"You're right. I'm glad that you come to give my things back " and she took the things from Ishida's hands" but I'm sorry that I welcomed you in this way. I didn't expect any guests, especially boys.

" No, it's totally my fault. I should called you, but I forgot my phone at my home. It seems like my cat stole it from me. I'm still wondering if she hates me."

" Don't be stupid. No one could hate you. You're a great guy."

" I don't deserve your words."

"Of course you do. You were always on my side so I must know the best how are you. Please tell me if there's another reason because you come here or you just come here to give to me my things back."

"In fact, it's a thing. I wanted to check you if you're fine."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure, because it seemed that it was something serious. " And Ishida took one of her palms in his " You know that you can tell me anything."

"I know and because of that I'm saying that's not big deal."

"Ok. Call me if you need to talk to somebody." And he kissed her on her forehead. Orihime blushed. Of course it wasn't the first time when he was doing this but she still has a strange feeling about that

"I will. Please say hi to Mrs. White (the name of the cat)"

"Of course. You can visit us more often because she seems to likes you."

"I will think about that. Good night, Ishida."

"Good night, Orihime."

The teens broken apart and Orihime closed the door letting her body to fall free to on the carpet. It was soft and she could have a good view on the window. She searched all the stars with her gaze when she saw a orange haired boy fighting with some kind of spirit.

That boy seemed with Ichigo. She couldn't believe her eyes. She approached to the window and she could see clear now. There was no dobts about the boy was him. But what is he doing outside and in that black kimono with that sword ?

Why was he fighting with that spirit ? He succeded to hit that monster's mask and it transformed in a pure white light. Ichigo was holding his blade on his shoulder and he was looking at the moon.

Orihime couldn't stop herself from asking herself who really is Kurosaki Ichigo ? He moved his gaze to hers window. She could fell her heart beating faster when he was looking at her, but why ?

Her heart's rhytm slower down when she saw that she wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the girl who was above her windows. She was beautiful. Despite she was short she have some big violet eyes and a perfect black hair.

She has the same kimono as Ichigo. She jumped in the air near him and they started to talk till they dissapeared in the dark. All seems so incredible like a dream so Orihime was still having some doubts about what she saw so she moved herself in her bedroom and she slept till the morning.


End file.
